Unistruts are a standardized formed structural system used in the construction and electrical industries for light structural support, often for supporting wiring, plumbing, or mechanical components such as air conditioning or ventilation systems.
FIG. 1 shows Unistrut channels in various configurations. Unistrut channels are formed from sheet metal folded over into an open channel shape with inwards curving lips to provide additional stiffness and as a location to mount interconnecting components. Unistrut channels have holes in the base to facilitate interconnection or fastening the Unistrut to underlying building structures. FIG. 2 shows an example application of a Unistrut.
Unistrut channels can be used in connecting lengths of Unistrut together and other hardware to the Unistrut, for example using various specialized Unistrut specific fasteners and bolts. A disadvantage of the Unistrut occurs when components need to be attached facing different directions. In order to accomplish this with Unistrut time consuming modification is needed, such as welding, drilling more holes or bolting these additional items with additional fasteners. The resulting structure either lacks structural integrity or has a low ratio of structural integrity over weight, i.e. the assembly is very heavy relative to how strong it is. Examples of undesirable assemblies are shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B. Further, Unistruts have the disadvantage of lacking surfaces which provide platforms to allow smooth rolling and sliding for linear movement assemblies.